


Teen Titans 2.0 Issue 1: When There's Trouble

by MySuperior



Series: Teen Titans 2.0 [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySuperior/pseuds/MySuperior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st issue of Titans 2.0 is here! Coulson puts his plan into action by beginning to gather the strongest heroes the world has left. But, have the world's villains gathered them first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titans 2.0

Story Arc 1: Titans GO!

Issue 1: When there's trouble...

3:32 PM EST

Ney York City

July 29, 2011 (Fri)

Times Square

"MOM!" A terrified teenager screamed as a fully-armed Doom-bot took aim at his mother. However, he and his mom weren't the only ones in danger. About fifteen minutes ago, Dr. Doom and a small army of about a dozen Doom-bots marched into Times Square and began to terrorize citizens and tearing buildings, cars, streets, and sidewalks to pieces.

"MICHAEL," replied the mother "RUN!" Michael refused to leave his mother at the hands of the evil Dr. Doom and his robots. He grabbed a steel pipe from a nearby pile of rubble and hurled it at the Doom-bot. It clanked against its head and the robot turned its attention and its lazers toward the boy. "RUN MICHAEL," screamed the mother.

"Don't worry mum I've got this," said Michael accepting his fate. "Just get out of here." The Doom-bot charged his lazer. But just then, in a flash of red and blue, The Spectacular Spider-Man swings feet-first through the Doom-bot's head. It falls to the ground deactivated. Michael stands frozen with awe.

"You ok," Spidey asked the boy.

"Yeah," Michael replied still in shock. "...and thanks."

"Sure thing," said the hero while taking out another robot. "Now, all thank you's aside, take your mother to safety and get as many people as you can out of here."

"Right." Michael left to follow Spider-Man's orders.  _This is soo cool,_ he thought to himself. With the boy out of harm's way, Spidey directed his attention to Dr. Doom who was standing in the middle of the square silently. It was almost as if he were waiting.

"Listen Dr. D," Spidey yelled across the square getting Doom's attention. "Just because the stores in the square are overpriced doesn't mean that you can send these tin cans to jack people's coupons."

"Ah Spider-Man," said Dr. Doom calmly. "For a moment I began to think that you weren't coming."

"Me, miss a party like this," Spidey said sarcastically as he fought another Doom-bot. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides Doc, I thought I scheduled my semi-annual check-up with you. "

"DOOM-BOTS, DESTROY THE PEST!" At Dr. Doom's command all of the robots in the square began to gang up on the webbed wonder. They come at him together with punches, kicks, and deadly green lazers.

"Look," said Spider-Man as he swiftly dodged the attacks. "I've got an appointment with Doc Ock in a few so I'm going to have to cut this check-up a little short." Spider-Man sprinted forward, dodged a lazer, slid in-between a Doom-bot's legs, and swung onto a nearby building. He ripped a jumbotron off of the buildings side and threw it on top of the group of Doom-bots.

BOOM!

Spider-Man leaped down from the building and landed in a pile of Doom-bot and jumbotron debris. Seeing that the robots were toasted, he confidently leaped directly in front of Dr. Doom. "Soooo," he started. "Do I have to drag your sorry, metal butt down to the Triskellion or-"

"SHUT UP!" Just as Peter's spider-senses tingle, Dr. Doom blasts him through an abandoned car and into a building with his lazer gauntlet. As the smoke clears from the building, Dr. Doom slowly begins to approach Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

3:40 PM EST

New York City

July 29, 2011 (Fri)

Times Square

"Ouch," coughed Spider-Man. Moments ago, he had been blasted by the evil Dr. Doom's lazer gauntlet. He had flown through a car and halfway through a building. His costume was full of rips, tears, one of the lenses were cracked, and it was slightly burned. Not to mention, that Peter Parker was in excruciating pain. "Where," wheezed Peter as he tried to find the strength to get up. "Are the Fantastic Four when you need them?...Wait, where are the Fantastic Four?" Spidey managed to hold himself up on his hands and knees. "Doomy here is kind of their guy." Peter's spider-sense suddenly exploded and he quickly looked up to see Dr. Doom looming over him with his gauntlet pointed at his head. _I'm so dead,_ he thought.

"That's none of your concern you piece of filth," said Doom fiercely. "Now to finish my missio-" Suddenly, a lightning bolt came from the sky and sent volts and volts of electricity into Dr. Doom's body. Rendered unconscious, Doom collapsed to the ground.

 _Thor,_ thought Spider-Man.  _Thank god...literally!_  A small, dark brown hand reached out to help the webhead up. A relieved Spider-Man took the hand expecting to look up into Thor's stone cold face. He was very shocked however, to see a smiling Storm looking down at him. "Stormy?"

"Spidey," shrieked Storm with excitement as she helped Peter up and then hugged him. "Long time no see huh?"

"I know right," replied Spider-Man still feeling dizzy. "I haven't seen you since Magneto tried to take over the world." Peter looked around in the sky for a moment and said. "Um...where's Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Logan? Don't you guys usually fly around in your X-jet or whatever?"

"Actually," said Storm pointing behind her, "I'm here with them." Spider-Man looked over Storm's shoulder to see Phil Coulson, three S.H. I. E. L. D grunts, and a fellow teenager in what looked like a rip off of Captain America's costume.

"Kid," said Coulson approaching the hero. "Dust yourself off and come with us."

"Riiiiiiiiight," said Parker sarcastically, "and why would I do that?"

"Well Peter, you could always go back to your 4 P.M. shift at the Burger Frog," said Coulson.

"Ok, I'm in," said Spidey quickly, "But what are we doing?"

"No time for question kid. I'll explain on the way."

"I guess that works," said Peter with a shrug. "Wait," he said after processing Coulson's sentence, "On the way to where?

10:55 P.M. EST

Gotham City

July 29, 2011 (Fri)

A Dark Alley

"Listen you scum," said Robin. Her voice was so sharp, threatening, and criminal that it created fear in the black soul of Two-Face as she held her by his throat. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to truthfully answer the following questions. If you behave, I won't beat you as badly as I beat your hench-people. Understand?" Two-Face looked at his gang of highly trained fighters and gunmen that lay badly beaten, bruised, cut, and scraped on the floor of the alley. Each of them lay in a small pool of their own blood. They were barely alive.

"Yes," said Two-Face choking. "Yes just let me go." Robin dropped Two-Face to the ground and he landed with a thud.

"Now then," said Robin, removing a Robin-rang from her sleeve. "Question one, where's Bat-Man?"

"He was," began Two-Face as he gasped for air. "Taken...abducted...by the same person who hired me and my gang to take you out."

"Good answer," said Robin. "Now it's time for question two. Who is the mysterious employer of yours?"

"Nobody knows. Me and my partner just call him The Big Man."

"You have a partner," asked Robin suspiciously. Quietly, the alley began to fill with a thick purple fog. Robin glanced back in hopes of finding the source of the fog but saw only the purple smoke. When she looked down, Two-Face had disappeared. "TWO-FACE ," screamed Robin as she pulled her gas-filtering scarf over her nose and mouth.

"Don't worry little girl," said Two-Face's voice although no physical trace could be seen. "I'm still here." In the blink of an eye, Two-Face's fist emerged from the fog and punched Robin in the face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU-"

WHAM ! ! Robin took a second punch to the face.

"Now now," said Two-Face's voice again. "Little girls shouldn't use that kind of language. With this, Robin's rage reached its peak. She took out a Robin-rang and was read to disobey her most sacred teaching. She was ready to kill. It was at this moment also that an area of the purple mist cleared and Two-Face stood smiling from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP," yelled Robin as she threw the Robin-rang. It went straight through Two-Face's chest and came back through it a second time. Two-Face should've been a dead man. However, he was unharmed. Robin stood in awe and horror.

"What's the matter little girl," laughed Two-Face. "You look like you've seen a ghost." As Robin prepared for the worst, a hand emerged from behind her and grabbed her by the throat. As she struggled, another had emerged, pulled down her scarf, and sprayed purple knock-out gas into her nose and mouth. Robin fell to the ground unconscious. Simultaneously, the fog cleared and in the alley, side by side stood Two-Face and Mysterio, master of illusions. "So," said Two-Face to his partner, "Did you get yours?"

"Yeah," replied Mysterio making sure he had gathered his hologram projectors and hallucination-inducing smoke pellets. "And by the looks of things, I just got yours too."

"Shut up." Two-Face replied.


	3. Chapter 3

12:30 A.M. EST

Gotham City

July 30, 2011 (Sat)

Unknown warehouse

"He should be here already," said an impatient Two-Face looking at the ceiling where Robin, Static Shock, and some kid in a tricked out Flash costume hung unconscious and bound in chains. He and Mysterio had been waiting in that ware house for a while and Harvey was beginning to get nervous. He was pacing the floor a few feet away from where the ever-so-confident Mysterio had set up a table and began playing cards with himself.

"Be patient," snapped Mysterio. "The Big Man said that his assistant would be here any moment and personally, I believe him."

"Why," Two-Face questioned his partner, "What makes this 'Big Man' so trustworthy?"

"Well he got rid of Batman didn't he? You could never do that." Mysterio's white, steam covered face smirked and Two-Face shut up for a moment."

"Yeah...well having those brats around is just making me nervous." As Two-Face said this he looked up at the ceiling once more and to his dismay, they were gone. Before he could alert his partner, a surge of electricity from Static struck him unconscious.

"Looking for us," said Robin. She stood in a combat position with her staff extended. Static and Flash 2.5, a friend of Wally West stood behind her.

"Rotten kids," said Mysterio he stood up from his chair and floated up to the ceiling. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." He raised his right arm and the floor of the warehouse began to fill with purple fog.

"Careful guys," said Robin attempting to take charge of the situation. "On my mark we hit him with every-"

BOOM!

Suddenly, the warehouse windows were blasted through by a gale of wind that cleared away the fog and a red and blue figure on what appeared to be a web swung in and tackled Mysterio to the ground. Mysterio smashed into several pieces on impact. The empty, robotic body hit the ground with a clang.

"And that my friends, is how you make and entrance," said the red and blue figure as he stood and dusted himself off.

Robin recognized him instantly. This was the famous Spider-Man. Robin had read his file back at the Bat-Cave about three months ago. She knew who he was, where he lived, and that his uncle's birthday was coming up. Though, most of all, she knew that she hated him. She had seen him in action plenty of times and felt that he was an annoying and immature excuse for a superhero. His work was sloppy and his "superheroing" often left behind a lot of collateral damage. She was not happy to see him.

"I can't believe that he and his robots were seeing other heroes," said Spider-Man looking down at the robotic shell. "I...I thought we had something special."

"Cut the crap web-head. I've got something to say." It was Coulson who spoke as he walked into the warehouse. Storm, the teenage Captain America, and the three S.H.I.E.L.D grunts followed behind him.

"GEEZ," said Spidey. "Always with the business. Can't a guy quip a little?"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP," yelled and annoyed Robin.

"Well that's a really nice way to say hello to the guy that just saved your cross-dressing life," said Spider-Man who was now up in Robin's face.

"Just be quiet for once," Robin argued back. "Can't you just go five minutes without your stupid jokes?"

"Sorry no," Parker said. "My fans expect a certain amount of quippage in every battle."

"Stop arguing you two," said Coulson. "After all, that's no way to treat one of your new roommates."

Suddenly all went silent. Spidey and Robin turned to Coulson and said "What?"

To Be Continued


End file.
